A Guide Through Darkness
by ChampionOfTheHearth
Summary: Tragedy strikes and Ron needs help from an unlikely source. But as Ron descends down a dark path can she save him from himself? Can she guide him through his own darkness? AU. Possible Ron/Shego Pairing.
1. Tragedy

Hey guys, My name is Champion and this is a new and random story. I know I have other projects in progress, but I did this to get back in the groove of things. The general idea of this has been in my notes for a long time. But after thousands of words and as many drafts, I have a path I like going down. I hope you enjoy.

* * *

 _Knock, Knock, Knock._

"Ugh, that storm is terrible." Shego said sleepily, her voice muffled by her pillow in a failed attempt to silence the sounds of nature's fury. The green hued woman was usually lulled by the rain but tonight's storm was absolutely relentless. This put her in a worse mood than she already was, if that was even possible. All day she had listened to Dr. D complain, which was nothing unusual, but today it was worse than usual. The blue doctor would not fail to find something to complain about. From Kim Possible to his lack of cocoa moo, if it bothered the Doc he let Shego know about. When She finally got home all she wanted to do was sleep, but the universe realized that Shego might escape this accursed day by sleeping and it would have none of that.

 _Knock, Knock, Knock, Knock._

As she laid in her bed Shego tried to recall if anyone she had disagreements with had access to a weather machine. It was possible she assumed, but none of those people were brave enough to risk her finding out.

 _ **Knock, Knock, Knock, Knock, Knock.**_

"I'm starting to think that isn't the storm." Shego said as she rose from her bed. She turned to her alarm clock, it read 2:43 a.m. She groaned as she heard the knocking again louder this time. "Someone just wants their ass kicked" She growled, racing down the stairs not caring that her nightgown left absolutely nothing to imagine about her form.

She reached her front door and flung it open fully expecting to deliver a great deal of pain to what ever was on the other side, but the sight she was met with made her freeze. On the other side of the threshold a figure stood soaking wet and shaking from the cold. As she stared at him she noticed that his eyes were red from crying and the bright brown color she had grown used to seeing was now dark and broken. The sight was so strange that all of Shego's previous anger was forgotten and she simply asked, "Buffoon?"

The response that met her ears was small and rough but she heard it even over the storm that continued to rage. "I need your help."

* * *

"You know KP, I could have the rest of my life without seeing rats crossed with spiders. Amy really needs help." Ron said as he shivered remembering the fangs that dripped venom and gleamed in the light. After this latest mission his fear of monkeys was slightly smaller than before as the memory of DNAmy's latest creation would haunt his dreams for years to come.

"I know Ron. That was just sick. And she had to decide to let them loose in that village. Those creatures were one of the most dangerous things she has ever done. A lot of people would have gotten hurt." While Kim loves saving the world as the 'Girl Who Can Do Anything' dealing with Amy was certainly her least favorite sitch.

"So. Are you and Hana coming over for dinner tonight?" Kim asked as they were nearing their houses. Her mother took Hana in much like she had with Ron years before.

"Sure KP. You know we wouldn't miss a Possible dinner for anything. Hana thinks your brothers are great, not as great as me, but cool." Ron chuckled. "Could you take Hana over to your house while I get cleaned up? I'm sure the baby sitter wants to head home after she had to stay overtime."

"I can do that." Kim agreed. "But if you take too long she might become a guinea pig for my mom to test homemade baby food again." Anne Possible was a great cook but she looked at life through the eyes of a scientist. Kim was sure that the food was completely nutritious, but the face Hana made the last time she tried it was one of horror.

Ron grimaced, remembering the incident. "I hope not."

As they neared Ron's house they continued to talk about the insanity that their lives seemed to bring. When the duo reached the Stoppable home Ron noticed the front door was ajar but he thought nothing of it. He knew how much of a handful Hana could be so it was very possible that she simply didn't notice it was open.

Though when Ron walked in the house he was greeted with a very disturbing sight. Everything was destroyed. All of his family pictures seemed to be broken, some appeared to have been removed from their frames and shredded. The television was shattered. Most of the Stoppable's belongings were thrown about the house, many broken. Ron staggered deeper in his home only to see a sight that broke his zombie-like state.

There, in the middle of all the destruction, was June the babysitter laying on the floor with cuts and gashes all over her body, her face hardly recognizable. There was a pool of blood surrounding her body. But what struck Ron the most was Hana's overturned crib. The blonde dropped to his knees and stared in disbelief at the carnage before him. Luckily Kim had snapped out of her own daze and instantly had Wade inform the Police.

After Kim had digested the scene she noticed that on top the TV was an envelope addressed to 'The Impostor'. Her stomach dropped at that. She knew exactly who was responsible for this. She quickly grabbed the note and tried to tell Ron to get up, but he was unresponsive to her calls and simply continued to stare. Sighing, she grabbed him and began to drag him out the door.

Outside away from the horror Ron seemed to regain his senses. "KP," he said at last. "Why?"

"I don't know why Ron. But I do know who." Kim answered and handed him the note. Ron opened and read it. His heart turned cold and his despair changed into blind rage as he finished it.

' _Since I know you're not smart I put it simply Impostor. If you ever want to ever see your sister again you WILL bring the Lotus Blade to me and in return I will spare HER life. You are to come alone to the ruins 70 miles southwest of Yamanouchi. If I see Possible, those Global Justice idiots, or law enforcement of any kind, SHE DIES. You have three days.'_ It read. Ron told Kim what the ransom stated, leaving out the part about the Lotus Blade, saying that Monkey Fist wanted them to meet.

"Now Ron," Kim began softly. "I never understood Monty's obsession with you, but he's went off the deep end. I'm going to call Dr. Director, okay? This is over our heads. If anyone can get Hana back it's GJ." Kim said as she turned away to make the call.

"Kim, if you call GJ he'll hurt her or worse." At the thought of Hana hurt Ron's voice broke.

"Ron if he… did something to Hana you would have no reason to give him what he wants, Whatever that is. We need to act quickly. That's why I'm calling Dr. Director, she can have this taken care fast." With that Kim walked away, ending the conversation. But all Kim did was contribute to Ron's already unimaginable stress levels.

Ron knew Kim was wrong. Monkey Fist was his enemy. His nemesis. Monty would slaughter Hana and laugh. Kim didn't understand this, but how could she? She wasn't there all the times Monty actually tried to kill him. She also didn't know the true reasons for his hatred of Ron.

Then there was GJ. Even if they managed to get Hana back safe, Dr. Director would act as if Ron owed her. And with the power GJ had he would be stuck. Something Ron didn't like.

Ron had to take care of this himself. But Hana's safety was priority, something he couldn't assure on his own and there was only two people he knew of that could slip in and out unnoticed. But Kim wasn't an option and the other was a long shot, but that's all Ron had anymore.

He took out his own kimmunicator and Wade appeared on the screen. "Wade, I need to cash in one of my favors. With you." Ron said as he looked into the young boy's eyes as best he could.

The boy gulped. "What do you need Ron?"

"Wade, I've trusted you with my life many times over the years. But I need you to trust me now. I need you to find Shego and send me the address."


	2. Enter Emerald

**A/N: Hi guys, my name is Champion and this is chapter 2. Hope you enjoy.**

* * *

" _I need your help."_

"Buffoon, what are you doing her? Better yet, how did you find me?" Shego snarled. While genuinely curious she was also suspicious. She thought that her personal residence was completely secure.

"Shego, you of all people should know that no one can truly hide from Wade." Ron chuckled slightly, but the look on the green woman's face told him that he might not have the best thing. "But don't worry I had him erase all traces of him finding you. This location is still safe."

"Yeah, Nerdlinger finding my house doesn't keep me from frying you. And you didn't answer my question, why are you here?" Shego said with impatience growing in her voice and plasma growing in her hand.

"I told you already, I need your help." The blonde said.

"With what?" Shego asked exasperated. "Why can't the princess help you?"

Ron just sighed, "Look Shego, it's been a long day and I'm sorry I bothered you. Please let me explain. If you say no I will leave and there is a very good chance you won't ever hear from me again, but at least give me the chance."

She was confused by the situation she found herself in and the defeat and desperation in the Buffoon's voice didn't help either. "Fine." She groaned. "Would you like to come in? We can't exactly talk in this storm, but you better not drip on anything."

Shego then led Ron to the kitchen and as the boy sat down she fetched him a towel. As she tossed the towel at him she asked, "Would you like some tea or coffee?

"A cup of coffee would be wonderful, thank you." Ron said with a grateful smile, though on the inside he was amazed that this side of Shego existed. Prior to this moment the idea of the emerald villain being a good host was unbelievable.

A few minutes later Shego returned to the table with two mugs. "Cream or sugar?" She asked.

"No thanks." He said as he accepted the mug.

"So tell me why I shouldn't fry you."

Ron took a deep breath. "My sister was kidnapped. I need your help getting her back."

"Well I'm sorry to hear that, but what does that have to do with me? What about the princess? Or GJ? Shouldn't they be taking care of this?" She said with her usual gruffness.

"That is exactly the problem. GJ can't know the whole story and Kim won't do what needs to be done. Unless you agree to help, I'm on my own."

Ron at least had Shego's attention. "Okay buffoon. I need some more information if I'm to consider all this. Do you know who took her?"

At Shego's question Ron's eyes hardened. "Monkey Fist took her."

Shego's heart actually went out for Ron at his statement. Monty had always been crazy, but lately the reports Shego got showed that he was becoming excessively violent and cruel. The safety of Ron's sister was definitely in question. "Why would Monkey Fist take your sister? It seems a bit like overkill to just lure out Team Possible."

"That's because he wants to hurt me. No one else matters. I feel sure he expects me to show up with the full might of GJ at my back just so he can kill her in front of me. So the whole world can watch me fall apart as he slips away." Ron told her with ice in his voice as he tried to calm his mind from imagining the worst.

Shego's eyes widened a little. Would Monty really do something like that? "Jeez Buffoon. What did you do to make him hate you?"

Ron gave a heartless laugh. "Enough." He said. He then told Shego of the mission where he was exposed to the Mystical Monkey Power. Of his time at Yamanouchi. How he was claimed to be the chosen one. How Monty hated him for it.

"So," Shego started. "that's a pretty wild story. You mean to tell me a ninja school said you are the chosen one of some thousand year old prophecy." Shego snorted. "I'm having trouble believing that."

Ron, having expected that response, did something he probably shouldn't have. _"Lotus Blade"_ He whispered.

In a blue flash Ron was suddenly holding the most beautiful sword Shego had ever seen. "What about now?" Ron asked.

All Shego could do was nod. When she found her voice she asked, "Why have you never done that before?"

"Because it was supposed to be a secret. Everything I told you was supposed to be kept secret." Ron told he plainly.

"Huh," She chuckled softly. "aren't you worried I'll tell someone?"

"No. But if you tried, you wouldn't make it very far. Yamanouchi won't let you." The blonde said flatly.

"What are they going to-" Shego snidely started to say but suddenly felt a pair of eyes on her. She quickly spun around, her eyes scanning the room until they landed on the darkest corner. There she thought she saw the outline of a person, but it was gone before she could fully comprehend it.

"Okay. Your secret is safe with me. So what's the plan if I agree to this?" She asked a little shakily. She wasn't scared, not really, but she was was unnerved.

"It's simple. We sneak in and get Hana. You get her to safety." Ron said with finality.

"What about you?" Shego asked, not liking the look that was forming in Ron's brown eyes.

"As soon as you have Hana secured I'm going to confront Monty. And I'm going to kill him. " Shego could hear the cold form in every word. It then she realized that Ron had reached his breaking point. Monty had driven him over the edge.

Shego knew that the path he was going down had no return. Because even taking the life of the man who tried so hard to take hers haunted her ever since. Even if he survived his foolish quest, his spirit would be as good as dead. For some reason she couldn't identify, Shego didn't want that to happen.

"Fine buf- Stoppable. You've convinced me not to fry you and I'll help you. But we start in the morning. I'm exhausted and you look like death warmed over. If we don't rest we can't save anyone." She left no room for argument. "Let me show you to the guest room. Also, I recommend taking a shower, you smell like wet dog." She said jokingly, picking on Ron.

"Yeah, that sounds nice." Ron said, feeling for the first time today that Hana will be safe. He knew that Monty wouldn't hurt her unless he was there to see it.

"But I'll have you know Stoppable," Shego said as they made their way to the guest room. "I'm not doing this for free, but since the situation is dire well discuss payment later." With that she winked at Ron, who in turn gulped loudly. Just what did that mean, he thought

* * *

 **A/N: Sorry for the long wait, but life sucks. Let me know if have any ideas for the future. See you guys next time.**


	3. Enter Sapphire

**A/N: Hey guys! I know I've been gone a long time and I'm sorry. I've been really depressed, but I have been feeling a lot better over the past few weeks, so I have been writing more. I hope this Chapter is acceptable. I assure you the next one will be better. I just have to get back in the groove of this fic. Hope you enjoy.**

 **Champion.**

* * *

Shego eyes opened as the sunlight began to bleed into her room. She glanced over to her clock that read 7:16 a.m. She gave a loud groan and pulled her blankets over her head. Thanks to the healing factor of her comet powers, she didn't require as much sleep as other people, but she still very much enjoyed a good night's rest.

She begrudgingly rose from bed and made her way to her shower, simply going through the motions of her normal routine as she thought of the events that had transpired mere hours ago.

Stoppable, the Buffoon, and _Kim Possible's_ sidekick showed up at her house in the worst storm in years to ask her for help. And she agreed.

While she truly hated the princess, Shego never actually had any issues with Ron. They were similar in some ways. Both had jobs to do and in their own ways they did them well. Ron as Kim's sidekick and Shego as Drakken's _assistant._ Nothing personal, just business.

Shego also had a small amount of respect for him. Where all Kim did was fight with her, Ron and his mole rat were always the one to press the self destruct button. Always completing the mission yet never asking for recognition. Something she could relate to… Once upon a time.

She was not completely sure why she agreed to help him and she didn't want to think about it too hard. Thankfully she could stop her racing thoughts by seeing if Stoppable was awake.

' _ **Knock, Knock.'**_

"Are you alive in there Stoppable?" Shego called out. She almost hoped he was still asleep, as images of all the evil ways she could wake him flashed through her mind.

"Yeah. Come on in." His voice came through the door. Shego walked into the room with minor disappointment and was met by Ron meditating, a strange sight on its own, but what Shego found stranger was the suit he was wearing.

"What's with the new get up Stoppable?" She asked. The skin tight suit was black with dark red lines going down it. Shego had never seen him in anything but his red jersey and mission clothes. This was a complete turnaround from his baggy, lazy attire.

"It's a high tech prototype battle armor I talked Wade out of for our mission. He wasn't supposed to make one for me but I'm glad he did anyway." Ron said to her.

"Why wasn't he? From what she had seen in the past Stoppable got right in the danger. So she couldn't understand why he wasn't supposed to have a type of armor.

"Kim is my best friend and I love her, but she doesn't exactly trust me with tech. She thinks I'm too careless. Wade is currently monitoring all my vitals and system diagnostics. If something goes wrong he'll kill it. Which is a good thing because he said it had a 0.4 percent chance of exploding." Ron explained, his voice turning a little bitter at Kim's trust in him.

Shego scoffed internally. Of course Kim doesn't fully trust the only person she could. Something Shego couldn't understand, for all of the man's faults she knew she could trust Dr.D. The princess wasn't perfect after all. "Well let's go. 0.4 percent is too much for it to be in my house. Grab you gear." She said with a commanding tone.

Ron followed Shego to her garage where he was met by a sports car and a motorcycle. Both green, black and not a scratch on either. The blonde let out a whistle. "And to think they say crime doesn't pay."

"It does for me." Shego boasted with a proud voice. "Hop in, we've got to get the hovercraft from Dr.D. Where does Monty have your sister?" She asked they got in her car.

"Japan." He answered her. "Do you think Drakken would let you take his hovercraft if he knew you were helping me?" He knew that Drakken didn't exactly like him.

The green skinned just shrugged. "If tries to stop me, we can have a nice game of Drakken-go-ouch before we leave. My use of the hovercraft is in my contract." Shego then cut Ron a glance. "As well as who I choose to socialize with." And with that they blasted out of the garage.

* * *

The ancient man was in deep meditation in a dark room. The Earth was trying to tell him something was near and although he could see the coming darkness, he could not decipher what it could be. He was extremely concerned as the azure light of the chosen began to dim. As he watched the light a new one appeared near it, one that glowed like an emerald.

"Sensei, I have information to report." He heard a voice say. The old man took a deep breath and exited his state.

"Yes? What is it Yori?" Sensei asked. Silently hoping that the information the girl brought would answer his questions.

"The Lotus Blade has been located definitively. Our assumptions were correct. Stoppable-san has called the blade and it answered. However in positively locating it our student reported that the situation from yesterday has escalated." Yori told her master, the news clearly troubling her.

"Go on dear. What has transpired?" Sensei pressed.

"Stoppable-san has heeded Monkey Fist's warning about Possible-san and law enforcement. He has sought help from an outside source, the mercenary Shego." The girl continued. The old man started thinking.

Sensei knew of Shego. While at first she seemed cold, he knew there must have been more to her character. The chosen one must have seen that too if he went to her.

Unaware of her teacher's thoughts, Yori continued with the report. "In order to convince the green woman to help him he revealed his abilities to her and called the Lotus Blade to him. I have dispatched a student to watch Shego from now going forward." She said, making sure all loose ends were tied and reported. "Our student also overheard their plan to save Hana-chan. After Hana is secure Stoppable-san plans to kill Monkey Fist. The student said he had never seen the chosen one in such a state, with broken eyes and a cold voice." Yori finally finished her report. She considered Ron her friend. She could not imagine him becoming that way, he was way too kind.

The ancient sensei absorbed the information his favored student brought him, and indeed it answered the many questions he had. Ron had always been so carefree, never letting anything upset him. That balance made him the most promised chosen in history. But it was clear that Monty Fisk had found his breaking point. His family. That accounted for the sudden dimming of the light. Hearing that he revealed his true nature to Shego seemingly explained why the emerald light appeared, but not why it was so near Ron's own.

He opened his eyes and looked into those of his students. He knew of the friendship that had developed between the two, so he spoke. "Yori, I sympathize with you. But you know our role, we are here to teach and advise the chosen. This is his path to determine the kind of man he will be. His despair has brought forth a myriad of other emotions. Simply because he has the wish to kill does not mean he will." Sensei smiled. "Stoppable-san is a good person, but a human. If he makes the right decision we will praise him. If not we will be there to guide him through the aftermath. Understand?"

Yori knew all this but wished he had said differently. With her head down she said, "Yes Sensei. Let us hope Ron-kun doesn't fall far."

* * *

Shego and Ron pulled into the parking area of Drakken's current lair that was obviously built into the side of a mountain. The blonde decided that GJ either didn't care or were incompetent. Because this was the most noticeable secret lair he had ever seen. Even by Drakken's standards.

As the got out of the car Ron got an evil idea. Even though his thoughts were in a dark place at the moment, he needed a laugh and saw opportunity for one. Even though it might get him killed. "How long do you think it will be before he realizes who I am? You know he never remembers me."

Shego snorted, "I won't believe a man like Dr. D can't remember the name of someone who blows up his toys so often." She looked at Ron and snickered, "I think he does it to piss you off Stoppable."

"How about a little bet then Shego?" Ron looked over his companion with a sly grin.

Shego raised her eyebrow. "Oh? What do you have in mind?" Ron could hear the competitiveness in her voice.

"All I ask is that you follow my lead for a few minutes. If he figures out who I am by the end of it you win and I'll cook you a fancy meal of your choice. I he doesn't then I win and as my prize I want to take that beautiful bike of yours for a spin." He offered his hand out for Shego to shake. He knew that villainess kept tabs on team Possible, but he hoped his skill in the culinary arts also made it through as well.

Shego thought about his offer. She had heard of the blondes cooking and that he was supposedly magnificent at it. That bike was her prized possession and she didn't like the idea of another person riding it, but she knew that Stoppable was also a skilled rider so it would be safe with. She couldn't like to herself, she loved food. Especially home cooked food that she didn't cook. She knew what she needed to do.

"Alright Stoppable. You're on." She said confidently, hoping Dr.D wasn't actually that stupid.

* * *

The pair entered the lair through the front and past an empty receptionist desk. In the common room Ron grabbed a soda from a fridge marked 'complimentary'. Shego gave him a look but the blonde didn't care. Drakken could afford it, he thought. Finally the two entered the laboratory where they found Drakken tinkering with an ice cream maker.

"What are you doing there Dr.D?" Shego asked. It was bizarre to see the blue man doing anything related to food.

"Oh, hello Shego." Drakken said looking up from the contraption, not noticing Ron. "One of the Henchmen has a birthday soon and the crew said he liked ice cream. So me trying to be the cool boss, offered to throw a party and make some. I thought it might be a fun activity and keep the moral high." He then looked back at the device and gave it a dirty glare. "But I can't seem to get the blasted thing to work. And I don't know how to make ice cream. I really didn't think this through." The poor Doctor sounded defeated. For all his brilliance and cunning, he had been beaten by an appliance.

Then something clicked in Drakken's mind. "Shego! Who is that? This location is supposed to be top secret!" He yelled. It was obvious that he did not recognize the blonde sidekick.

Ron and Shego couldn't begin to imagine what made the blue scientist think that this was a secret location. The entire compound was visible from the highway. But the green villainess was a little surprised that he didn't recognize Stoppable as the princess's sidekick.

"Right.." Shego trailed off. "Dr.D this is.." She motioned to Ron to introduce himself since she had agreed to follow his lead.

Ron could only grin, he knew she would kill him for this. But how, as a man of comedy could he pass this up. His mental state needed a brief moment to breath. His mind was overrun with worry and fear for Hana. Even though it didn't show on the outside, he was close to his breaking point.

"My name is Ronald Stoppable and I must say I'm a big fan of your work. Shego is a very close friend of mine and is helping fix a problem of mine. We were discussing it over at dinner last night and she said that when we got here I could meet you." Ron's words were smooth, playful, and easily likeable. He winked at Shego as he spoke and walked towards Drakken.

The woman could have fried him then and there. His words were innocent, but she caught what he was insinuating. Close friends and talk of dinner. She was going to get him good.

Drakken on the other hand loved any form of worship and immediately loved Ron. "Really? Wonderful! Shego you must bring your friend around more often. It's not every day someone appreciates my work." His words made Shego's annoyance grow. It was clear the bet was lost.

"Here Dr.D I'll show you how to work this thing and I'll even give you one of my favorite ice cream recipes as a token of my appreciation. Then me and Shego need to borrow the hovercraft for a while. Does that sound alright?" Ron said as he began to write down a simple recipe for ice cream.

Drakken was loving the attention he was receiving and quickly agreed. "That sounds like a good idea and you are welcome to use my hovercraft whenever you need. So how long have you and my assistant known each other?" Drakken asked eager to get to know his fan.

If Shego had heard anymore she would've likely killed both of them so she left the lab to get the hovercraft ready for flight. As annoyed as she was they had a time limit and they had to move quickly. But in the part of her mind that Shego tried not to think about she thought that Ron's performance was a little bit funny.

45 minutes later, Ron entered the hangar with two ice cream cones and a grin. He found Shego filling the vehicle with supplies. When she noticed the blonde she quickly walked up to him with a blank expression.

Not noticing the air around her, Ron began to speak. "You know Drakken's not so bad when he's not trying to take over the world." He then held out one of the cones. "Brought you some ice cream. Drakken was amazed, but it was really simple to make."

When the green woman was close she took the offered desert and swiftly gave Ron a hard punch in the stomach. Leaving the blonde sputtering and coughing on the ground as he was unprepared for the attack and it knocked the breath out of him.

Seemingly satisfied with the results, Shego began eating the cone he had brought to her. She was amazed at how flavorful the normally boring vanilla was. It seemed like the rumors we're correct about his culinary skills. "Wow. This is really good Stoppable. You're going to have to cook that meal for me even though you may have won our bet. I simply must see what else you have to offer." She said playfully. The evil grin she was sporting could be heard in her words.

Ron understood what she meant, but it was all worth seeing the look on her face and a ride on that beautiful bike of hers. "Sure. No problem." He said with a raspy voice and a grin on his face as he tried to regain his composure.

Shego let out a small laugh. "Come on Stoppable. I have the hovercraft ready. Let's go save your sister." She said offering a hand to Ron. The blonde simply nodded and his thoughts darkened once again. Monty's hours were numbered. The madman had finally gone too far and the price was steep. No one would hurt his family as long as he drew breath.

As he stood up Shego noticed the coldness return in his eyes. She knew of his intentions and wondered what she could do to stop him from fully embracing the rage he was feeling. She didn't want to him to make the same mistake she made.

Even in her hero days she was never really close to anyone aside from her twin brothers. But somehow Ron was capable of working his way into her mind. They had known each other for years, but now she was actually getting to know him. And even though she had done terrible things to him in the past he felt comfortable enough around her to joke around her and bring her ice cream. Shego didn't like admitting it but she wouldn't mind being friends with Stoppable, a thought that bothered her as much as it excited her.

The two were lost in thoughts as they boarded the craft in silence. Both wondering what the aftermath of their mission would look like.

* * *

 **Next Chapter: Monkey's Fist**


End file.
